Hannah Montana: Magic, Miley, and Harry Potter
by Sakura793
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver going to London? After applying to be in an exchange program, Miley and her friends are going to London, and staying with the Weasleys? Who are they exchanging? Find out what's going on by reading into it!


Story name: Hannah Montana: Magic, Miley, and Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Exchange Student

"Miley! Where are my boxers?" Jackson asked coming down the staircase with a towel wrapped around his torso.

Miley, who was in the kitchen, was the first to see the scene, "I have no idea. What makes you think I would know where they are in the first place?"

Jackson grinned, "I did put them in your hamper."

Miley's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Well my hamper was full, and because I know you do laundry on Saturdays I figured I would sneak them in to get clean." Jackson replied, still grinning.

"Daddy!" Miley screamed, horrified.

Billy Ray Stewart came down the stairs quickly, with shaving cream still on his face, "What is it darling? You're interrupting a man's time to shave."

"Daddy, Jackson put his dirty, nasty boxers in my hamper, hoping I'd wash them with my clothes, without me knowing." Miley explained.

"I see," he turns slowly to finally see Jackson half nude in the living room, "…but I don't want to see."

"His boxers went in with my wash," she goes to the laundry room, opens the dryer, and pulls out all her clothes. She takes them back into the living room and dumps them on Jackson, "Go ahead and find your boxers...and while you're at it, you can throw out my clothes." She heads back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

"Whoa, hold on. You're not going to throw out clothes just because Jackson's boxers went in the wash with them. The clothes are clean, what are you worried about Miles?" her father asked, looking once more over in the living room to see Jackson hugging his boxers.

"Did you like the fluff cycle? I know you do." Jackson said, talking to the boxers.

"Dad I'm not saying they are not clean, it's the thought of his dirty boxers lying in my hamper for a few days. You know how disguising this sounds? I can't wear clothes I know went through that…" Miley replied, putting the milk back into the fridge.

"Well we'll figure something out, anyways, are you ready for your exchange student trip?" her father asked, leaning onto the counter next to her.

"Kind of, although I still can't believe I'm going to London, England." Miley announced happily.

"Just remember, you also are going to be performing in a concert there as Hannah Montana and you run the risk of identifying yourself as Miley." Her father said concerned.

"You have nothing to worry about, it's all planned. The family I'm staying with doesn't even know." Miley replied.

"What's the family's name again?" her father asked.

"Um, I think it is 'Weasley'." She replied.

"I think it's unfair she gets to go to England and we don't Dad." Jackson said, walking into the kitchen, still half-naked.

"Jackson, do you really think plane tickets that cost your paycheck for a few weeks is worth one date with an English girl?" his father asked, smirking.

"Dad, its scary how we think alike sometimes." Jackson replied, grabbing the orange juice and drinking it from the container.

"No, now go upstairs and get dressed son." their father said sternly.

A few minutes later, after Jackson had headed upstairs, Miley was done eating breakfast, and their father was done shaving knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Miley said, hurrying over and opening the door.

"Miley!" Lilly said, hurrying in followed by Oliver. "You're not going to believe our luck!"

"What's going on guys?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, you know how originally I was scheduled to do the exchange program in Japan?" Oliver asked.

"..and how I was scheduled to do it in Australia?" Lilly added.

Miley nodded, unsure of what the outcome of this eagerness was going to bring.

"Well, we've be reassigned to go to London, England! We're going to be going with you!" Oliver said happily. "At least we'll be with a family that speaks English; I'm not too knowledgeable in Japanese."

"What do you mean exactly?" Miley asked, a little surprised and confused.

"We're going to be staying with you in London. Our families both had to back out of the exchange program and the agency had to find someone on short notice who would take us in. They contacted the Weasley family and they agreed to take us as well." Oliver explained.

"This is great!" Miley exclaimed, "Are you both packed? You know we leave tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me, but Oliver I'm not so sure about…." Lilly looked over to Oliver and put a look of concern upon her face.

"Yeah, you know what…I'll see you guys tomorrow morning at the school. I have to go home and…um…return those useless Japanese language books I bought." Just as he finished, Oliver, hurried out the driveway and down the street.

"See ya later Oliver" Lilly yelled after him, although all that was heard in response was a distant 'bye'.

After closing the front door and coming in, Lilly and Miley headed up to Miley's room to discuss their future adventure.

"So I hear Hannah Montana is making an appearance in London?" Lilly asked curiously, smiling a bit to hide her all-knowing expression.

"Yeah, my Dad thought the opportunity to go overseas and perform was a good publicity event. Mainly to make Hannah Montana more widely known which I have no complaints about. However, it's going to be hard getting out of the house to perform." Miley said, packing a few of Hannah's outfits just in case.

"We'll handle it, like we normally do." Lilly replied, picking up a pair of rogue boots and holding them up, looking at Miley with puppy dog eyes.

Miley laughed, "Alright, I'll bring them, but you can only wear them while we're in London. If my Dad saw you were wearing merchandise for Hannah he'd kill me."

"So you excited about seeing cute boys there?" Lilly asked unexpectedly.

Miley dropped her bag, realizing she forgot an important detail in their trip, "I forgot to mention to you..." she turned to face Lilly with a serious look on her face, "The one, the only, Jake Ryan, is going to London as well…"

"Are you serious? I don't think you're going to get a chance to go guy shopping if you've got a stalker-type guy following around wanting you to be his girlfriend." Lilly said picking up the bag Miley dropped.

After a few hours of continuous packing of more and more clothes, both Lilly and Miley looked around to see how many items they packed while discussing their trip. After looking around the room at the abundant amount of bags, suitcases, and other forms of luggage, they looked at one another and decided to narrow the amount of things Miley should bring.

"How long are you supposed to be gone?" Robbie Ray came in and asked.

"A month or so…" Miley replied, "You'll be sharing the house with two exchange students, I think the names are Fred and George. They come with a warning of obedience from their mother though."

"Nothing we can't handle." Her father said laughing.

Later that night Lilly had gone home and Miley, her father, and Jackson were all in the living room having a 'good-bye' party in Miley's name.

"I'm going to miss having a sister for a month…" Jackson said, coughing and pretending to cry.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'm going to miss you too… obnoxious, older brother." Miley replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"You'll miss me? That touches me…." Jackson said, grabbing a piece of cake.

"Now come on Jackson, your sister is leaving for quite some time, be a little nice?" Robbie Ray suggested, also grabbing a piece of cake.

Jackson suddenly had a serious look on his face, "I really am going to miss you Sis."

Miley smiled, "I'm going to miss you too Jackson," she leaned over and hugged him lightly and then grabbed a piece of cake. She was too excited to care about her surroundings when her mind was first and foremost on the trip.


End file.
